1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headlamp mounted on an automobile, and to a method for constructing the headlamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 3 shows an example of a construction of a conventional headlamp 90. As shown, a lamp body 93 of a projector type is encased in a chamber defined by a housing 91 so that at the time of molding, a removing direction D of the housing from a mold is set in a lengthwise direction of the vehicle, indicated by arrow M in the figure and a front lens 92 is mounted so as to cover the housing 91. When the headlamp 90 is mounted on a vehicle body 10, it is normally mounted by screws or the like in the lengthwise direction M of the vehicle which provides a restriction in construction of the mold for forming the housing 91.
However, there are problems with the headlamp 90 having the aforementioned conventional construction, as follows:
(1) In response to recent automobile designs in which the front lens 92 is extended into the side of the vehicle, a lens fitting groove 91a which is provided in the housing 91 in order to mount the housing 91 and the front lens 92 together, is exposed to the side. In order to conceal this, the shapes of the housing 91 and the front lens 92 become complicated, which makes formation of the same difficult.
(2) At the same time, the side portion 92a of the front lens 92 which is extended to the side of the vehicle 92, assumes a state substantially parallel with the removing direction of the mold. Therefore, adjustment of the distribution of light to the side portion 92a or of the lens cutting for the purpose of ornamental appearance is difficult to perform. There are further limitations in terms of performance as well as design as a result thereof.
(3) The outside of the vehicle 10 provides a narrow space which makes it difficult to secure a mounting position of the headlamp 90 to the vehicle 10.